Do it
by HighUnicorn
Summary: Naya, Heather, nunca se habian cruzado, pero cuando lo hacen sucede esto. Destino?


Estaba trabajando muy concentrada en mi computadora cuando vino la jefa y me pidió que por favor entrevistara a una chica nueva para compartir el puesto de secretaria conmigo. Le dije que no tenia problema, que la hiciera pasar. De repente, entró por la puerta una chica morena, de pelo negro que se movía al compás de su caminar, tenia unos ojos profundos, marrones tan oscuros que casi parecían un agujero donde te podías perder. Su cuerpo, escultural, sus piernas morenas eran muy largas y se notaba que las ejercitaba muy seguido. Su perfume inundó mi oficina y su actitud me hacia achicar.

Tomó asiento y cruzo sus piernas, yo las estaba mirando tan fijamente, estaba prácticamente boba. Le hice algunas preguntas sobre sistemas, algunas de papeleo y le comencé a dar un recorrido por el lugar para que se fuera familiarizando. Hice que caminara adelante mio y pude fichar sus nalgas. Bien latinas como ella, según su CV, su nombre era Naya Rivera. Tenia un tatuaje muy sexy en su pie, que sus tacos dejaban ver.

Fuimos hacia la cocina y le ofrecí un café. Comencé a prepararlo y noté que fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave. No lograba entender por qué, pero sin esperar mas se sacó el saco negro brilloso que llevaba y lo colgó delicadamente en la silla. Se sacó un zapato y después el otro. Yo la miraba fija, sin reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, no podía decir una palabra. Se acerco hasta mi, desabrochándose el primer botón de su camisa blanca casi transparente que dejaba ver su corpiño blanco y hasta el piercing que tenia en su ombligo.

Me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme, yo reaccione y comencé a pasear mis manos por su espalda, de arriba a abajo. Llegue a su espalda baja y me topé con el cierre de su pollera, que no dude en bajarlo. Sus manos ya habían llegado a mi pantalón y lo habían desabrochado. Giré y la subí a la mesada. Las tazas se volcaron pero no nos importo, arremangue su pollera y segui besandola. Sus manos eran muy movedizas. Ya me había sacado la musculosa y el pantalón había quedado por mis rodillas. Le desabroche el corpiño blanco y me encontré con dos gemelas que me llamaban a que las besara. No lo dude ni un segundo y comencé a hacerlo, sus dedos rodaban por mi pelo y podía escuchar como se había acelerado su respiración.

La miré fijo y me dijo: 'Hacelo'. Ambas sabia a que me refería yo con esa mirada, así que lo hice, bajé su bombacha hasta el piso y me arrodille. Comencé a jugar con mi lengua, mientras sus dedos seguían en mi pelo. Podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas y de su zona contraccionandose a medida que me movía y iba tocando sus nervios. Su respiración iba mas y mas rápido mientras se mezclaba con gemidos y jadeos que ella intentaba callar para que no se escucharan en la silenciosa oficina. Los líquidos que segregaba su zona hacían la cosa mas fácil y yo podía saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Llegó al orgasmo y me subió de los pelos hacia su boca y comenzó a besarme, mientras sus manos apretaban mis pechos.

Ya no me preocupaba que la jefa se preocupara porque no estaba en mi puesto de trabajo, era lo de menos. Naya se bajó de la mesada y me miro mordiéndose el labio, al oído me pregunto mi nombre y le dije: 'Heather'. 'Gracias , Heather. Eso fue asombroso, pero ahora es mi turno', me contestó mientras me tomaba con sus manos y me subía ahora a mi a la mesada. Con los dientes me sacó la bombacha y la tiro al piso, comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, y sus dedos. Ya sabia del tema, había echo esto antes. Yo gozaba muchísimo mientras intentaba contener los gemidos que querían salir a toda costa de mi boca.

Metió un dedo en mi, y lo hacia salir y entrar. A los pocos segundos metió el segundo y seguía jugando con su lengua. Yo estaba que no daba mas, podía sentir como mi humedad salia de mi y corría por sus dedos. Mis músculos temblaban y yo sentía que ella lo sentía y seguía sin parar. Llegue al orgasmo y ella se puso de pie y me besó. Se puso la ropa y salió de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra mas.


End file.
